aLterNatE ReaLitY
by Tetsui
Summary: Sora has a dream one day. But was it really a dream? And who is this new kid? A rewriting of A normal Life.
1. Sora:Chapter 1

**alTeRnatE ReaLitY**

**A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction**

**I do not own any character that appears in the following fic. You hear me, none of them.**

A beautiful sunset is over Twilight Town. Cicadas are chirping and dragonflies float in the air.

One dragonfly lands on something metal. The sunlight reflects off of the metal, illuminating the shadows. The light reveals that the piece of metal is sword shaped. What's more, it is impaled into the body of a brown-haired youth, connecting him to a building. Above this building, a great being of power floats, drawing in everything, making the town look like a warped, nightmarish version of it's past self.

"You will not ruin my happiness!"

The building the youth is impaled into explodes into a thousand pieces.

"It's too late Roxas, he's too far gone! We need to take him out, now!" A woman in strange armor shouts at another youth, seemingly floating as well. The woman pulls a sword-like instrument from a blast of light and charges.

A sandy-blond haired youth the woman called Roxas looks down at the ground, looking as if about to cry.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. Don't you realize this by now! We were friends!"

"You are no friend of mine." The being bellows.

Roxas flinches, as if hurt. "Fine." He raises him arm and a similar type of armor surrounds him, as well as a larger, seemingly more powerful sword-like object appears in his hand. "Then you bring this on yourself." Then he charges.

"Sora!"

"Aah!"

Sora falls out of bed at the call of his name. He looks around and sees his friends Riku and Kairi standing on tree limbs outside his windows. They climb in.

"You'd better hurry man, we're not gonna be late at your expense." Riku said.

"Yeah, yeah, just leave."

The two head out his door leaving Sora sitting there.

'Was that a dream? It felt so real.' He thought. He held out his hand and clenched it like the people in his dream did, but nothing happened.

'Yeah, definitely a dream.'

Sora looked at his clock and remembered. "Right, school!"

It was their first day back from summer vacation which meant one thing to Sora.

"I'm so bored~!"

"We haven't even reached the school yet!" Kairi says sternly.

"Yeah, but I'm still bored~!"

"Man, you have no motivation do you?" Riku says.

"Nope!" Sora answers quickly.

"That's not a good thing!" Kairi says.

Everyone laughs at this.

When they finally do get to school, they switch their shoes and head towards their classes. Kairi going to one class, Sora and Riku going to another.

Then the morning bell rings.

Everyone in Sora's class sits down as the teacher walks in.

"Rise! Bow! Sit!"

"Good morning, Sensei!"

"Good morning, class. I trust you all had an eventful summer vacation. Now, on to the lesson. OH, before I forget. We are welcoming a transfer student today."

The whispers instantly start up.

"A new student?"

"A _transfer_ student at that too."

"Is it a guy or a girl?"

"Is he cool?"

"Is she hot?"

"Quiet, class! Quiet!" the teacher yells, silencing everyone instantly. He clears his throat. "Now then."

He turns toward the door. "You may come in now!"

The door slides open and Sora's eyes widen and half of the class groan.

A boy with sandy-blond hair walks into the room with his hands in his pockets. He goes to the blackboard, writes his name, turns to the class, and waves.

"Yo. Name's Hoshi Roxas. Just call me Roxas."

And the chatter starts up again.

"Aw man, another guy."

"Ah well, next time maybe."

"Hey, he _is_ cool."

"Yeah. I wonder if he's dating anyone."

"Alright, alright, enough of that. Hmm, let's see. Take the seat in front of Hikari-kun."

"Can do." Roxas said with a very nonchalant tone.

He took the seat in front of Sora, put his bag on the hook, pulled out his pencil and other stuff and started air-drumming.

This continued until the bell. After the teacher left, everyone crowded around Roxas.

"So where are you from?"

"Are you staying long?"

"How old are you?"

"What's your blood type?"

"Are you dating anyone?"

And so on until the bell rang again and the next teacher showed up.

This continued until lunchtime came around. When the lunch bell rang, Roxas got up and left. As Sora and Riku pushed their desks together, Kairi walked in and grabbed one and pushed it in too, as was what happened everyday.

'He looks just like that guy from my dream.'

"Hey, Sora."

"And has the same name too.'

"Oi, Sora."

'Who is he?'

"Sora!"

That snapped him from his thoughts.

"Eh? What?"

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"He's been like that since that new guy showed up."

"'New guy?'"

"Yeah, some guy named Hoshi Roxas. Looks like a stoner if you ask me. And I swear that hair is bleached."

"Riku! That's not nice. I'm sure he's just fine." Kairi scolded him.

"Yeah, you and about every other girl in the class. It's like he's girl-bait or something! Pisses me off." Riku said with a scowl on his face.

"Well, I say you try to make friends with him. It must be weird, being in a new school and all."

"Umm, I don't think that's such a such a good idea." Sora muttered.

"Ya see, Sora gets the same vibe from him I do. I say we stay far away from him."

"Riku, be quiet. Sora, why don't you want to talk to him?" Kairi asked.

"I-I don't know, he, something just seems...off about him. I don't know."

"So it's settled, we don't talk to him." Riku said stuffing a piece of fried octopus in his mouth.

"Well, I'm going to." Kairi said as she got up and walked out the door.

"O-oi! Kairi-chan!" Riku called after her as he got up too. Sora followed to help.

"Where are you going?"

"The roof. I saw a blond guy I haven't seen before heading that way when I was coming here."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

And so they went to the roof. However, no one was there.

"Hmm. Was I wrong?" Kairi said with a finger to her chin.

"C'mon, let's get back, the bell will ring any minute."

"No, there must be someone up here, you just don't vanish from a roof."

"Well, maybe he can fly." Riku said sarcastically.

"Riku, don't be such a smartass!"

"Hey, can you keep it down?" came a voice from above them.

They looked up and saw Roxas seated on top of the doorway structure with his bento in his lap.

"Thanks." He said with a smile and put a few grains of rice in his mouth.

…

"Um, Hoshi-kun, right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, but please, call me Roxas."

"Um, okay. Roxas-kun?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you up there?"

"I like the view. You can see the whole town from up here. And the wind. It's windy up here. I like wind."

"See? What'd I tell you?" Riku whispered.

"Shut up!" Kairi whispered back. "Okay, but how did you get up there?"

"Ladder."

"Ladder?"

"Ladder." Roxas said nodding his head and motioning to a small ring ladder in the concrete. "Care to join me?"

"Um, no, I don't think that will be necessary."

At that time, Roxas noticed Sora and Riku.

"Hey, I know you two. You're in my class." He points at Sora. "And I sit in front of you. Hikari-kun, right?"

"Unn." Sora said nodding his head slowly.

"Heh, cool. I don't think there's enough room up here for three though. So I'll come down there."

"Eh?"

Roxas then got up and jumped down a good 20 ft. fall and landed on his feet without spilling his bento, then walked over to the railing, sat back down, and continued eating his bento. When no one moved he looked up.

"What? Did you guys not come up here to eat lunch?"

"No." They all said.

"Oh."

After a few more moments of Roxas eating, the bell rang. He then got up, walked passed them, and waved them goodbye as he went down the stairs, while Sora, Riku, and Kairi just stood there.

"He like a ninja." Riku finally says, causing the other two to face-plant.

"Read the mood Riku. Ah well, let's get to class."

The rest of the day went fairly smooth from that point. After school was over, Sora and Riku met up with Kairi and they went to their usual haunt/part-time job, the Twilight Town clock tower/train station.

After getting off and changed, they got a few things of the best thing to eat after a hard day at school and/or work. Sea-salt ice cream, Twilight Town's specialty. Weird, since it isn't anywhere near the sea.

Kairi unlocked the door to the clock tower and they headed up to the top of the tower, the absolute best view of the town by far. However, today was different. For one reason or another, Roxas was there.

"How did you get up here?" Kairi yelled, startled to find anyone else up here.

"There _is_ a door. And I could ask the same."

"We work here." Sora said.

"Oh, well, I guess I'm not supposed to be up here then?"

"No."

"Oh, well. Later."

Roxas walked around the corner toward the door and grabbing a skateboard, before turning around, running forward and jumping off the edge.

"Whoa!" They all screamed.

They thought for sure he had just killed himself, but what they saw next was stupefying.

Roxas curled himself up, and when he hit the ground below, he rolled, got up, and walked away without a scratch.

…

"Like I said. A ninja."

"Shut up Riku!"

**End of Day 1**

_I just close my eyes_

_And float through the gathered masses_

_Like a spirit_

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I made Roxas a bit different from before, but I like him like this. Oh, and what he just did was called parkour. Don't know what that is? Look it up. It's awesome. And I'm going with haiku instead of long poems. Those got really difficult. And the job thing? I always wondered why the hell those guys would be there, even get up there for that matter since those things are usually locked up, so I thought that that would explain some plotholes (well, not really plotholes, more lapses in logic)

that weren't really explained. Hope y'all like it. R & R.


	2. Roxas:Chapter 1

A beautiful sunset is over Twilight Town. Cicadas are chirping and dragonflies float in the air.

One dragonfly lands on someone's finger. A beautiful girl in a white dress with long, blonde hair sits on a fence at the top of Twilight Hill. If you were to look out from the hill, you would see a senseless void of black, with writhing figures climbing from the depths.

The town itself was in shambles. Bent metal, twisted concrete, and roads that lead to nowhere covered the area.

The girl stares at the dragonfly. Footsteps can be heard. A sandy-haired youth walks into view, donned in strange armor with many pieces missing. The clang of one metal-clad boot echoes through the air. He is missing the entire right side and top of his helmet, along with both his grieves.

The girl turns toward him and smiles. The dragonfly flies away as she jumps from fence and runs toward the youth.

"Roxas!"

The youth stares ahead, very solemnly. The girl slows and stops a few feet from him.

"Roxas?"

"...no."

The girl's eyes widen with realization. She puts her hand to her mouth with a gasp, slowly sinking to the ground with tears in the rims of her eyes.

The boy pulls a sword-like object from his back and embeds it in the ground.

"He fought valiantly and fulfilled his purpose. He is gone, but this world is safe. You have my condolences, Namine."

He turns and walks away slowly.

"Wait!" Namine cries.

The boy stops and turns around.

"One more time. Let me see his face."

"Namine, you know full well-"

"I don't care!...Just, please..."

The boy doesn't move for a few moments.

"As you wish."

The boy pulls off the remainder of his helmet, revealing Roxas' face.

"Aah!"

Roxas sees he is sitting up in his bed.

'What the heck was that dream about? Is this what they call, premonitions?'

"Roxas! Time for school!"

"Hai!"

Roxas got dressed into his school uniform, grabbed some toast, and left with a bang of the door.

"Roxas! Don't slam the door!"

"Sorry!"

With the toast in his mouth, he ran down his street towards school.

Now, Twilight High School was not most fancy place around, far from it actually, (That designation belonged to the mansion that lied in the middle of the large forest on the other side of town.) but that didn't mean that it wasn't huge, and boy was it.

Now, Roxas was quite stubborn when it came to directions. It was 20 minutes after he arrived before he just started opening random doors.

'Meh, I'll get to it eventually.' Was his rational.

When he opened one door in particular, he saw nothing but art canvases and paintings. The room was very well lit, with the orange light coming in from the many large windows. He thought he heard someone humming softly.

"Hello?"

He followed the humming until he came across quite a few fresh paintings. Most of them depicted Twilight Town, but something seemed...off about them. Like the one with the clock tower, it was missing a minute hand, or the one with the town square, which looked liked some of the tiles were being lifted off of the ground by some invisible force. Small details, but weird ones.

He set the paintings down and continued walking, until he came across someone painting. It was a girl, a small girl, with long, blond hair. She wore a white dress, which was odd because most girls chose to wear the sailor uniform.

She also bore a strong resemblance to the girl in his dream from last night.

She held a paintbrush in her hand and was painting a very beautiful, yet bizarre scene.

It was like someone took the scene from his dream and put it into paint.

"Wow." He said.

The girl turned around suddenly and looked at Roxas in surprise with a gasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"N-no, it's fine. I'm just...You looked like someone I've seen before is all. Very familiar."

"Funny, I was having the same thought. I could have swore you look just like a girl I dreamt about last night."

"Um, is that some kind of pick-up line?"

"What? N-no! Um, sorry. I didn't mean to say something weird." Roxas said waving his hands in front of him.

The girl smiled and giggled a bit. "It's alright. So, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh, me? Um, I was, uh, oh! I was looking for the teachers' office. I'm new, so..."

"Well, you're in the wrong part of the building. This is the Arts and Music hall. The teacher's office is on the other side of the school."

"Oh." 'Damn my sense of direction!' He thought.

"You have the look that says, 'I have no idea where I'm going.' Come on, I'll help."

She gets up from her stool, putting down her paint supplies and walks to the door. The sunlight seems to move through her as she moves, giving an eerie, yet beautiful glow about her. Roxas stood there in awe.

"Coming?"

"Uh, right." He said coming back to his senses, and followed her.

They walked to the other side of the school and past the school lobby.

"Alright, the teacher's office is the third door on the left."

"Thanks...uh..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Kanzuki Namine. But I don't mind is you just call me Namine."

'Weird, same as the girl in my dream.'

"Okay, Namine-chan. My name is Hoshi Roxas. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Roxas-kun. I'll see you around?"

"Naturally."

He walked down the hall with a wave and opened the door.

"Right!" He head Namine yell.

He looked up and saw that indeed, he had gone the opposite direction. He hung his head, turned around and opened the right door.

After meeting up with his Sensei, he was escorted to his class, introduced, given a seat in front of some kid with brown hair who used to much hair gel, and spent his time thinking.

At the end of each class he was asked the usual and rather disturbing questions that most transfer students had to deal with he imagined.

'Why would they need my blood type?' he thought.

When lunch finally came around, Roxas left and headed toward the roof. On his way he accidentally ran into a girl his age with long brown hair.

"Sorry. I was paying attention."

"It's alright." She said smoothing out her skirt.

He got up to the roof, looked around, and seeing no one was there walked around to the back of the stairway. A ladder was always there, no matter where you go. He sat down and felt the wind blow through his hair as he exhaled slowly.

He unwrapped his bento.

"Itadakimasu!"

And he dug in to his lunch, all the while thinking.

'Is it coincidence? I mean, she looks just like her. Even has the same name. But, I've never met her before, right? How is it possible for someone to have a dream about someone they've never seen before? It's just crazy, right?'

He heard the door below him open. 'Hmm, more people.'

"See? No one here." A voice said.

"Hmm. Was I wrong?"

"C'mon, let's go back, the bell will ring any minute."

"No, there must be someone up here, you just don't disappear from a roof."

"Well, maybe he can fly!"

"Riku, don't be such a smartass!"

Roxas looked over the side at the three people arguing.

"Hey, can you keep it down?" Roxas said.

They stop talking, and look at him.

"Thanks." He said taking another bite of rice.

"Um, Hoshi-kun, right?" The girl said.

"Yeah, but please, call me Roxas."

"Um, okay. Roxas-kun?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you up there?"

"I like the view." He sweeped his arm in front of him. "You can see the whole town from up here. And the wind. It's windy up here. I like the wind."

"See? What'd I tell you?" the long-haired guy said.

"Shut up!" the girl whispered back. "Okay, but how did you get up there?"

"Ladder." He said simply.

"Ladder?" The girl said with a confused expression.

"Ladder." He said nodding and pointing at the ladder he took to get up there.

"Care to join me?"

"Um, no, I don't think that will be necessary."

Roxas then saw the brown-haired kid he sat in front of.

"Hey, I know you. You're in my class. And I sit in front of you. Hikari-kun, right?"

"Unn." He said sheepishly as he nodded.

"Heh, cool. I don't think there's enough room up here for three though, so I'll come down there."

Roxas got up and jumped down from his perch. He walked over to the nearby railing, sat down and took another bite. He noticed that thew others were staring at him, especially Hikari-kun.

"What? Did you guys not come here for lunch?"

"No." They answered slowly.

"Oh."

They just sort of stood there while Roxas ate the rest of his bento. When he finished, he left through the staircase.

He thought he heard something about a ninja, but tuned it out.

He walked his way back to his class, but something seemed...off. He kept walking, but didn't seem to get anywhere. He thought he heard whispering, but that was probably just him being paranoid.

Another weird thing, there weren't any students other than him roaming the halls. Not even the three he just ran into. People liked to walk around during this time, so why not now?

Roxas finally reached the door for his class and opened it. But, there was nothing there. No desks, no students, no teacher, nothing. Just the chalkboard.

"What the?"

A girl's giggle suddenly filled the room ,which made Roxas feel a bit creeped out. He put his hands over his ears to block it out. Then, the whispers he had heard got louder and louder and LOUDER AND LOUDER AND LOUDER **AND LOUDER AND LOUDER AND LOUDER AND LOUDER UNTIL...**...

"Roxas?"

He looked over toward the voice and saw a girl a bit older than him. She had short turquoise hair and blue eyes. She was covered in armor with pieces missing here and there, like she was fresh from a battle. She looked haggard and had blood pouring from a concealed part of her that poured from her right grieve.

"It's...up...to you now..." She said, falling to the ground. Roxas raced to catch her.

She looked up at him with a smile. "So chivalrous, as always. Take care of him for me."

She closed her eyes and exploded into glowing numbers and letters.

'Whatthehell whatthehell whatthehell? What the hell just happened?'

The room around him started to disperse into dust as he stood up. He looked out from the room and saw that the class seemed to be hanging over Twilight Town. But this Twilight Town was the one from his dream. Surrounded by a pool of darkness, everything warped and twisted, and he looked down and saw someone running through the streets.

'Hey, it's that guy from the roof!'

He continued running, jumping from one tile to the next as it hovered.

A couple of shadowy things appeared and tried to slash at the guy with their claws, but the guy pulled a sword-like object from nowhere and ran them through.

'What the?'

"Riku!"

'Riku? Oh right, that's his name. But wait, who was that?'

Riku cut through some more of the Shadows before stopping.

"Kairi! Xion!"

'Xion?'

Suddenly, everything was back to normal. The class in perfect order. Roxas stood there, dumbfounded at what just took place. Or did it take place? Roxas wasn't sure anymore.

Then, everything shattered and Roxas fell into the pit of black below him, screaming.

Roxas opened his eyes and found himself in his desk in his class. He looked around and there were students all around him, like nothing had happened.

'Was that a dream?' He thought, shaking his mind back into place. 'Yeah, must've been. Odd dream.'

The rest of the day went without incident and when the bell rang, he decided he'd go by the Art Room and say hi to Namine.

He went to the Art Room and opened the door. Oddly enough, the lighting in the room looked as if it hadn't changed from this morning. He heard the same humming from before, and followed it. It was a hauntingly beautiful melody, that seemed to not have any form, but fitted the atmosphere of the room.

He found Namine, finishing the painting she had been working on this morning.

"Hey Namine."

She looked around her canvas and smiled.

"Hello Roxas. Come, come. I'm almost done." She said as she waved him over.

He sat his bag down and walked over. She was moving her paintbrush across the canvas with professional precision to detail. The only thing odd, was that she had her eyes closed. A serious expression was painted onto her face as her hand moved almost of its' own accord.

'How can she do that?' Roxas thought, amazed at her talent.

He watched her intently as her painting seemed to come to life. It gave off the same feeling he felt in his latest dreams, which made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but he couldn't deny the absolute beauty of the painting itself. When she finally finished, he was awed by its' beauty, and horrified at the scene it portrayed.

It was the exact same scene he had seen in the dream he had had. But, how was that possible? 'It's just a coincidence.' he told himself, 'It's just a coincidence.' But too many coincidences start to look like a fact.

"So, what do you think?" Namine said, looking at him with an expectant look. "What's wrong?" She said noticing his expression.

"It's...good. Really good. Really, really good. It's just...familiar."

"Is that all?"

"Y-yeah! Of course!" He smiled and made a 'thumbs-up' gesture. "It's really good. You've got a talent for this, ya know?"

"R-really?" She looked at the painting with a look of sadness. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"It...it's nothing. Come on, the school's closing. We don't want to get trapped her, right?" Namine said as she picked up her bag and painting supplies.

"Yeah." Roxas said as he picked up his bag and they walked out together.

They split up not too far from Roxas' house, giving Roxas time to think.

'Why do I get the feeling she knows something? Erggh! There I go again making assumptions about something I know nothing about. Well, I can always ask her tomorrow.'

About a block behind him, someone ducked into an alley to avoid being seen.

**End #f Day 1**

_I am the Defender_

_I will protect my friends_

_Go ahead and try me_

**Author's Note:** And begins the suspense and foreshadowing! However, for the whole story, keep reading!


End file.
